By Moonlight
by RogueMoon
Summary: *complete*Ash and crew venture into a new Johto city and find a mystery awaiting them. Better than summery makes it. Disclaimer: Don't own characters, Do own story
1. Far Away City

By Moonlight

A Pokemon Fanfic.

Written by RogueMoon

"…But in a far away city, stories are told of a mysterious pokemon who roams freely. But always, by moonlight." – Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns

Chapter One: Far Away City

            Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town ran laughing down the crowed street, his best friend and favorite pokemon Pikachu on his shoulder, dodging other pedestrians in an attempt to catch his long time friend Misty Waters of Cerulean City, the girl who had not only stolen his heart (not that he'd admit such) but also his favorite hat and was currently keeping it just out of his reach. 

"Misty! Give it back!"

The red-head laughed and waved the red and white cap in the air, jumping out of the way of a biker, "You're gonna have to live up to your name for once and catch me, Mr. Ketchum!"

Ash grinned and hopped over a fire hydrant, "Just watch me, I will!"

"I am watching and all I'm seeing is a Slowbro who thinks he's a Rapidash!"

            Behind the two teens, around twenty feet behind, the final member of the traveling trio, former Gym Leader and wanna-be pokemon breeder, Brock of Pewter City, leisurely followed his friends into the middle of the city. His eyes were drawn to the tall buildings, artistically designed skyscrapers, and the smooth clean lines formed by the legs of so many officer Jenny's. Hearts filled his eyes and he half-floated past people, "I'm in heaven."

            Ash and Misty were too involved with their own game to notice their black-haired, squinty-eyed friend deviate from the path they took and start after a Jenny on a bike making her patrol. Soon, the oft-love-struck man had rounded so many corners; it would be impossible to get back to his companions by memory. Not even Pikachu, who could be counted on the most, noticed Brock. Instead, Pikachu was now in the lead of the chase, Ash's' hat in his mouth as he bounded from head to head thought the crowd to the nearest Pokemon Center. His only reasoning for going there being that is was a familiar sight in an unfamiliar city and food could always be found in such a local.

            "Misty, get him!" Ash shouted, careening off a lamppost and onto a mailbox, then launching himself over a kid and landing by skidding into the Pokemon Center's wall.

            "I'm trying, Ash! Just like you should be!" Misty yelled back, ducking under and around people who shouted at them both for being a road hazard.

            "I am trying, Misty!"

            "Well, try harder!"

            Pikachu waved from inside the Centers' glass doors, hat still in his mouth, then turned and scampered to the counter. Ash growled and ran full force into the door, not realizing it was glass and smacked into it, stopping immediately and slowly sliding to the ground in a daze. His antics gaining only sweat drops and pitying looks from the few people inside. Misty just shook her head and grabbed the black-haired boy by the collar and drug him inside. Obviously she opened the door to do so, "Honestly, Ash. Sometimes I don't know what to think of you…"

            "Awww, Misty…"

            About three steps in, the two were stopped by a Nurse Joy, one of the many that frequented the country and always gained employment at the Pokemon Centers because of their love of pokemon and their need to keep the creatures healthy. "Can I help you?" she asked, holding Pikachu in her arms and scratching him behind the ears. Ash's' hat was still in his mouth.

            Ash jumped up and put a hand behind his head in embarrassment, "Actually, Nurse Joy, we were coming in for my Pikachu. He kinda decided to steal my hat and run."

            Nurse Joy looked down at the yellow rodent in her arms, "Oh, is that what happened? I wondered about this little guy and the hat."

            "He he, yeah. He occasionally likes to play pranks."

            Pikachu opened an eye at Ash then closed it and snuggled further into Nurse Joy's arms. 

            Joy smiled and stroked the mouse's fur a couple more times, "Well I'm glad that he feels safe enough with you play pranks."

            This time Misty piped in, "What do you mean, Nurse Joy?"

            "Well, a lot of trainers around here use fear as a form of motivation to get their pokemon to learn moves and fight."

            "No!"

            "I'm afraid so. And no matter how much I tell them otherwise, they just don't listen and keep on scaring their pokemon into doing things. Eventually it's going to get them hurt."

            Ash's turn to ask, "What do you mean? They're going to get hurt?"

******

            Meanwhile, Brock was dreamily following Officer Jenny through the streets, when she stopped of a sudden and the ga-ga youth did not, crashing into the back of her bike.

            Looking up he caught a partial view of what made the police woman stop: in the street ahead of them, two nidorans were pawing at the base of a light post, the top of which was wrapped around an older teen crying his eyes out and blubbering nonsense. Brock stood up to get a better view and came up next to Officer Jenny who had taken off her cap to scratch her head, "What happened here?

            Jenny looked over and noticed Brock for the first time, "Oh! You scared me! I'm not really sure what happened… But it's the twelfth strange incident this month. And it's only happened to the really bad trainers, too."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well, a lot of trainers around her like to use fear to train their pokemon. So far, only the really bad ones have been found like this. Tied up in impossible ways and no leads on who or what did it or how it was done…"

            "Wow..."

            "It's a complete mystery to us all."

            "And it's only been the trainers who are mean in their training method?"

            "Yes." She looked to her left as the sound of sirens got closer, "Oh good, back up is here. I hope they brought the welders. You're going to have to back up so I can close off this area as a crime scene."

            "What are you going to do with the trainers pokemon? They look like they've been here all night."

            "We'll have to send them to the Pokemon Center with all the rest. But that will have to wait until later, after we get the trainer down."

            "Well, I can take them to the Center. It's only a few blocks away. And most pokemon like me, so I doubt it will be hard to get them to come."

            "Really? Thank you. That would be a great help. Just tell Nurse Joi that Jennie sent you, okay?"

            "Jennie, right."

            Officer Jennie looked surprised, "Wow, you got it right! Hardly anyone can do that."

            "Well, I always have been a perfectionist," Brock replied puffing up his chest, then going over to the nidorans and coaxing them into his arms with some of his specially made food. He then waved to Officer Jennie and headed for the Pokemon Center.

            When he got there, he saw Ash and Misty having hot coco with nurse Joi. Ash had his hat back. He went right over to their table and sat down, "Hello guys! Hi Nurse Joi!"

            "Brock!" Ash and Misty said at the same time Pikachu said, "Pika!"

            Nurse Joi blinked, "Do I know you?"

            "No, but Officer Jennie told me to come see you and drop these two off." Brock placed the nidoran on the table and they shook nervously in the presence of strangers, huddling close to Brock.

            "Aw... they're so cute!" Misty crooned, leaning over to wiggle a finger at the two. They in turn snuggled closer to Brock. "Why are they so scared?"

            Ash clapped Misty on the back, "maybe 'cause you look like a Haunter!"

            Brock, Joi and Pikachu leaned back away from Misty as she slowly turned to face Ash, who just then had the presence of mind to lean away, "WHAT WAS THAT, ASH KETCHEM?!"

            "Uh…uh…AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran from the table and hid behind the Center's check in counter.

            Brock busied himself with holding Misty back by her suspenders. "Calm down, Misty, you're scaring the nidoran!"

            Instantly, the volatile girl calmed down and turned back to the scared pokemon, eyes wide and her voice quiet, "Sorry…"

            Nurse Joi took over the conversation, "You said Officer Jennie sent you?"

            Brock nodded his head and stroked the nidoran in an attempt to calm them, "Yep. She said you took care of the pokemon whose trainers have been involved with 'incidents'."

            "Is that what happened?"

            "Uh-huh. These guys' trainer was tied up by the top of a light pole."

            Four voices gasped, one gasping, "Pika!"


	2. Stories

By Moonlight

A Pokemon Fanfic.

Written by RogueMoon

"…But in a far away city, stories are told of a mysterious pokemon who roams freely. But always, by moonlight." – Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns

Chaper Two: Stories

            Nurse Joi calmed the two nidoran Brock had brought in, and started in on the explination Ash, Misty, and Brock were wanting. "Well, it all started about a month ago. Trainers who have been really mean in their methods of training, have been found tied up in odd manners. The first was found outside his home bound to a tree with telephone wires. The second was found at his job, hog-tied by a mouse wire. And with every victim its' gotten worse. And none of them have been able to remember who did it, but they're always scared out of their wits. And, probably the best part of the whole mess, they all change their trianing tactics." She gave a sigh, "Unfortunetly, other trianers haven't taken the warning."

            Ash was puzzled and voiced his confusion, "You sound like you're for these guys getting tied up and frightened out of their wits."

            "Well, franckly, I am!"

            "What?"

            "I think it's good that the trianers end up changing their ways. Granted, I don't support the method, but it seems to be the only one getting through to these guys."

            Misty nodded her head, "I can understand that. If a trainer is being mean to his pokemon, then he deserves to be treated bad himself. But not like that."

            Ash narrowed his eyes and fisted his hands, "They deserve humiliation, but not on the street. On the battle field. In the arena."

            Joi got up and took their cups for a refill, "Unfortunetly that only causes the really bad ones to treat their pokemon worse."

            Ash sighed, "Yeah… that's true. I've met trainers like that. But what else can be done? Besides these incidents?"

            "I don't really know," Joi replied, returning to the table. She would have gone on, but Officer Jennie came through the door of the Center, four pokeballs in her arms and a very upset trainer following behind her.

            The trainer had short brown hair and was dressed in a blue shirt and black jeans and was yelling his head off at the police woman, "I don't see why you had to take my pokemon from me. I caught them fair and square, and I'm going to use them to catch the Moonlight pokemon!"

            Officer Jennie deposited the confiscated pokemon on the table infront of Joi and rounded on the man, poking him in the chest, "And just how were you going to catch that pokemon in the middle of the day while challenging an inexperienced trainer with his pokemon as the prize? The whole reason its called the moonlight pokemon, is because it only comes out at night!"

            "W-well, I was just… getting in some practice. The kid wanted to battle so I was showing him how real trainers do things!"

            Ash came up next to Jennie and glared up at the guy, "That's no way to get some practice! If you want a battle, you should go to a real trainer for a challenge!"

            "And how you know that, pipsqueak? I bet you've never won a battle in your life!"

            "Ha! That's a bet you just lost!" Ash held his coat open to show all his myrid badges, "I happen to be a great trainer! I've been in two championships already and won one of them!"

            The guy went pale, and his eyes widened slightly. He turned to Officer Jennie, glared and stomped to the door, "I'll be back for my pokemon tomarrow! You can't keep them here any longer than that!"

            "I'll be waiting for you, then! I could use some practice!"Ash taunted as the 'tough' guy hurried out the door and on his way. "Ha! That guy knew he couldn't stand up to me! Ha!"

            Misty sighed and smiled, "You know Ash, for once I think you're right. He was such a jerk too!"

            Officer Jennie sighed herself and crossed her arms, "It's bad enough that trainers from this city are so mean, but now we have trainers from outside the area coming in and causing trouble.  All in the name finding this 'Moonlight Pokemon'!"

            Brock, who was still at the table feeding the nidoran a couple treats, spoke up, "What's this 'Moonlight Pokemon'? I've never heard of it."

            "Well, about, what? Eight months ago? I think that's right, people started spotting a mysterious pokemon roaming the city at night. No one knows what type of pokemon it is. Apparently it can fly, but doesn't have wings. And its not small either, a man once reported that it was taller thatn him and he's six foot!"

            "Could it have been a sorlax?" Ash asked, "they're pretty big."

            Misty rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but thay cant't fly. Hmm… maybe, a ghost pokemon?"

            Brock shivered, "I hope not. That would be scary."

            "Yeah."

            Ash, Joi and Jennie nodded in agreement. A moment later, Ash jumped up, thorwing his fist into the air, "I'm gonna catch this mysterious, moonlight pokemon! Yeah!"

            Misty grabbed the boy by his ear (Misty! Ow ow ow ow… stop it!) and pulled him down to sitting level, "Stop daydreaming Ash Ketchum. This Moonlight Pokemon is probably just someone's pokemon that they let out at night."

            The black-haired boy rubbed his soar ear, "Well even if it is, I'd still like to know what pokemon it is! And besides, I want to know who's doing that stuff to the bad trainers…"

            Officer Jennie turned to Joi, "That reminds me! I sent a boy here earlier with a couple of nidoran…"

            "Oh yes! He's been keeping me company with his friends!" She waved to Brock whose head was down and had tears streaming down his face as he muttered, "She thinks I'm a kid."

Misty and Ash just shook their heads. They had been through this a thousand times before. There was no point in consoling him, he would stop blubberling eventually.

Officer Jennie and Nurse Joi were oblivious to the guy's 'pain' and went on as though he hadn't said anything.

"Thank you so much for taking care of all these pokemon, Joi."

"It's no problem Jennie. I enjoy helping them in any way I can. I just wish their trainers would do the same."

"So do I. I just…"

BBEP.BEEP.BEEP.

"Oh! Hold on!" Jennie reached down and unlatched her walkie-talkie from her belt, "Officer Jennie here."

~ZZZ…..Officer Jennie? It's Officer Jenny…ZZZZ…Another victim's been found…"

"What? That's a first…."

~ZZZ….we need you down here for crowd control…ZZZ~

"I'm on my way! Jennie out!" She put her walkie-talkie up. "Well, I have to go now. I guess I'll be seeing you again soon, Joi.  
            "See you later, Jennie," the pink haired woman waved to her friend as she left the Center and hopped on her bike, it's siren clearing the way. "Well, I guess I'll have to clear some more space for pokemon. Do you children need me for anything?"

But when she turned around, Ash, Misty and Brock were gone. The two nidoran were munching the food Brock had put out to keep their interest. "Well, I guess that answers that…."

******

            The three friends were once again a public nusense as they raced down the street following Officer Jennie to the scene of the crime. Ash was in the lead, as he was most of the time, Pikachu clinging to his hat, "I'm gonna find this mysterious pokemon, Pikachu. And I'm going to catch it! But before that, I want to find out who's doing those things to the trainers."

            "Oh! Don't kid yourself Ash!" Misty yelled, not two feet behind him, "You just want to challenge whoever or whatever is doing this to a battle!"

            "Can you blame me, Misty? If someone is using a pokemon to do this than he's got to be a great trainer. And that means it'll be a great match when we battle!"

            Brock, on the boys' right, shouted over, "That's if we can figure out who this guy is, Ash!"

            "That's why we're going to check out the crime scene! Speaking of which, there it is!" The boy pointed to the crowd gathered in the road ahead and joined the group scattered around the fire engine that had pulled up to get a girl off the top of a flag pole. Tears streamed down the girls face. Whispers filtered through the crowd: "She's the second found today", "…derserves it, the way she…", "..couldn't have happened to a better person, I say!"

            "Wow! I guess the people around here support whoever's doing this," Ash wispered.

            Misty nodded her head, "They sound like Nurse Joy."

            "That's Joi, Misty," Brock cut in.

            "That's what I said: Joy."

            "No. You said Joy, when her name is Joi."

            "That sounds exactly the same!"

            "Not true! Joy sounds different than Joi!"

            "No it doesn't! you…"

            Brock and Misty's voices faded out as Ash moved toward the other side of the crowd. A strange shadow had caught his eye and he could have sworn someone called his name. 

            "Pika? Pikachu! Pi-pikachu." The yellow rodent chattered as he clung to Ash's backpack.

            "Well I want to know who called me, Pikachu. And there's something over here," He mumbled back ducking under someone's arm.

            "Pika. Pi-pika-pikachu!"

            "We'll go back to Misty and Brock as soon as I check this out." The boy finally crossed the crowd to where he had spotted the strange shape. "I know I saw something over here… and...WAH!" Ash tripped and fell flat on his face, Pikachu falling off his backback and rolling across the ground, "Chuuuuuuuu…"

            "I'm starting to think it might not be coincidence that brings us together…" A voice came from all around as Ash slowly got up and looked around to pinpoint it. "Who's there? Who are you? I know your voice…"

            A low chukle and again the voice, "Of course you know my voice… You asked not to forget…"

            Ash's eyes went wide as he realized just who he was talking to.


	3. Mysterious Pokemon

By Moonlight

A Pokemon Fanfic.

Written by RogueMoon

"…But in a far away city, stories are told of a mysterious pokemon who roams freely. But always, by moonlight." – Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns

Chapter Three: Mysterious Pokemon

            The voice chuckled dryly, resonating through Ash's' head, "So you do remember me."

            The black haired boy spun around, scanning the trees and buildings near him, "Where are you? And why are you here?"

"I am above you, on the edge of the tallest building around this square. You still won't see me. As for why I'm here… I came to see if my… 'work' last night did any good. And I… I sensed you near. You… I… felt… compelled to 'say hello', so to speak…"

Ash glanced up at the building to his right, and as the voice had stated, he did not see it's owner, but at least he had a direction to talk to. "What do you mean work? Did you do this to the trainer?"

"Trainer? Is that what you would call a person who abuses their pokemon? Who uses threats and punches and starvation to get their pokemon stronger, to evolve, to win battles? Just so they can take all the glory and fame and not have to work for themselves? Is THAT a trainer?"

Ash took an involuntary step back at the force and spite behind the thought. He opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn't. The voice was right, that wasn't a trainer…

Silence for a moment or two, then:

            "So… I'm assuming you're the 'Moonlight Pokemon'?"

            "Is that what they call me?"

            "That's the rumor going around. That there's this really rare pokemon that only comes out at night and is more frequently seen flying in the light of the moon." Pikachu hopped onto Ash's' shoulder and tugged on his hair, "Pika? Pi-ka! Pikachu!"

            "No, Pikachu, it's alright. You don't have to go get Misty or Brock. They'll find us soon enough. They always do."

            "Ka-chu. Pi." The electric mouse nodded his head decisively and started inspecting his paws for any out of place hairs.

            The voice came again, "How do you understand your pikachu so well? You weren't nearly as able to talk with him last time our paths crossed."

            Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, it  kinda happens when you've traveled together as much as we have. And I really can't understand him, I just get this feeling of what he wants and answer the best I can. Small things like asking if he should get Misty or Brock happen so often that I've learned to recognize when he's asking them." Ash reached a hand up and scratched his best friend behind one ear, earning a quiet purr in return. "You seem in good spirits. This is the first time I've heard you laugh. Well, actually, I've never heard you laugh. I've never once heard you speak out loud."

            The voice snorted, "And you never will either. My genetic voice is not the voice I wish others to remember me as having."

            Ash grinned, "That bad huh?"

            "That 'squeaky' I believe the term is."

            "This is fun, you know that."

            "Fun?"

            "Yeah. Talking to you. Just having a conversation. No fighting or discussing moral points. No having to worry about the fate of the world. Just… talking."

            There wasn't a response for several minutes and finally Ash gave up on getting one. Just in time for Brock and Misty to find him and start berating him for leaving them like that, making them get all worried, etc., etc…

            "Aw guys... I just thought I saw something and you two were busy talking about Nurse Joy…"

            "That's 'Joi', "Brock interrupted and was followed up by Misty's exasperated sigh.

            "That's what he said, Rock-for-brains!"

            "No, he said, 'Joy', not 'Joi', Water-between-the-ears!"

Ash hunched down, caught between the two and laughed nervously, "Um? Guys? Can it wait? We should really try to find out more about these weird incidents… Right?"

            The two gave each other one last glare then went back to their normal selves. Misty was the first to speak.

            "For once, Ash, you're right. Well, we talked to Officer Jenny real quick before coming to look for you and she said the trainer was about as well off as the others who've been through this."

            "That's the second time you've said that today, Misty."

            "Said what?"

            "That for once I'm right."

            Misty narrowed her eyes, "As I was saying… We talked to Officer Jenny…"

            Brock nodded in agreement, "Yeah. This one isn't the worst, but had been getting there pretty quickly. Her pokemon are at the Center being treated for malnutrition more often that not. Apparently her motto is 'If they can't win, then what's the point of feeding them?' And she was so cute too…"

            Ash and misty ignored the boy's last comment.

            "So Ash? What did you see over here that caught your attention?" Misty asked, glancing around the trees and giving a shiver, "Not some bug Pokemon I hope…"

            "Nope! It wasn't any bugs. It was a pokemon, though. You won't believe who is was either!"

            That caught both of his friends attention and Brock started to get excited in a manner that only he could.

            "Was it an electrabuzz? I heard they're common around here. Or was it a Pinsir? No, wait, you said it wasn't a bug pokemon…"

            Misty's eyes got big and filled with hearts, "Was it a water pokemon? I bet it was a real cutie! Did you catch it? Can we see it? Please?"

            Ash backed up a couple steps and laughed, "None of the above! You're no where near close!" He turned and started back towards the Pokemon Center. "You guys'll never guess! Not in a million years!"

            As the laughing boy led his curious and complaining companions off, a lone soul watched them from a rooftop. ~Fun? Is that why I felt compelled to talk with you? Because it would be… fun? Perhaps… perhaps it was… fun.~

******

By the time the trio got back to the Center, Brock and Misty had thrown out just about two hundred guesses as to what pokemon Ash had seen. None were correct and Ash just kept laughing 'Nope' after every guess.

            Misty was tired of the game and Brock was desperate to know. So Ash stopped just before entering and gestured for them to lean close, as if he was going to whisper it to them. He didn't get a chance as he was knocked onto his friends from behind. They landed in heap, Ash more on top of Misty than on Brock. Luckily for the two blushing teens, their friend was too busy trying to figure out what happened to notice. That is until Misty punched Ash in the face and screamed for him to keep his mitts off of her.

            "Misty! What'd I do?"

            "You know exactly what you did buster! That was low!"

            Brock, catching sight of the retreating back of the guy who had so rudely bombed into them, decided to risk Misty's wrath, "Misty, calm down! He didn't do it on purpose. That jerk over there pushed him into us."

            Misty stopped her tirade long enough to look where the rock expert was pointing. Luckily for Ash, she was able to catch sight of the guy just before he careened around a corner and out of sight. "…oh."

            "STOP! THEIF!" Nurse Joi yelled from the doorway, looking a little worse for wear. "Oh dear… He's getting away… And no officer Jenny's in the area either…"

            Brock was up and in his element. A second after Joi stopped speaking, her hands were being held by his as he knelt down before her, "I'll help you, Nurse Joi. Brock's the name and Thief Catching's the game! Now why don't I take you for a cup of hot coco and you can tell me all about what happened…"

            Misty grabbed Brocks' ear and pulled him away, "Come on,  Romeo. We have more important things to do."

            Ash approached the slightly confused nurse, "What happened, Nurse Joy?"

            "Oh! Well, that young man who had his pokemon confiscated earlier just came in and stole them back. Well, I guess it really wasn't stealing, as they are his pokemon, but Officer Jennie said that he couldn't get them back until tomorrow… And now he could be anywhere…."

            "It's alright Nurse Joi!" Brock popped up again, having escaped Misty's grasp. "We'll track down the thief! And when we get back, perhaps you and I could discuss the care of confiscated pokemon over dinner?"

            Misty once again had to reign in the foolish heart.

            Ash sighed and then turned back to the woman, "We'll find the guy. I want to challenge him to a match anyway. And I'll make the stakes that when he loses, he has bring back all his pokemon to have them held for an abuse inspection."

            "That would be wonderful. You all are such nice children."

            (Brock: 0_0 She thinks I'm a child! Misty: -.- That's 'cause you act like one…)

            "See you later, Nurse Joy!" Ash yelled as he ran off after the 'thief'.

            It took only a moment for his friends to catch up with him as he rounded the corner the boy had only moments before. The two ended up slamming into Ash's' back as he stopped. There on street in front of them was a full-on pokemon battle. More than that, it seemed to be part of a local contest.

            The Doduo in the makeshift ring had just been called out to finish off a Grimer who looked to have been fighting for a while. Ash mentally noted that the Doduo was a poor choice, and the guy would have been better off with an electric pokemon, but then shrugged to himself. The guy might not have one and with the Grimer so tired out, the Doduo did have a fair chance of winning.

            Without giving a second glance to his companions, Ash headed off for the information booth at the back of the crowd. Misty and Brock followed silently, observing the crowd and looking for their quarry.

            When Ash finally got to the booth, his first words were: "Sign me up!"

            The attendant peered at him over the rim of his glasses, "Of course, young man. Name?"

            "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

            "Favored Pokemon?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Which pokemon or type do you use the most?"

            "What's that got to do with anything?"

            "It's just some general information that we can put in tomorrows paper about all the participants in today's contest."

            "Oh. Well… Um… I use Pikachu a lot."

            "Right. Favored pokemon: Pikachu. Number of Badges?"

            "Which league?"

            The attendants' eyebrow actually raised at this, "The Johto league is the one most others who are participating today are in. I assume you have badges from Kanto…"

            "And the Orange Islands."

            "Really? How many badges from Kanto?"

            "Eight."

            "That so? How far did you get in the championships? Or haven't you been in those yet?"

            "I was ranked 16th in finals."

            "And you say you have also participated in the Orange League? How many badges?"

            "All four."

            "And your ranking in their league?"

            "League Champion."

            Now the attendant was staring, "And how many badges from Johto?"

            "Only six so far, but I've been taking my time getting them. Why do need to know all that?"

            "Well I have to figure out where in the competition to place you. And that depends on your experience level which is rated by how many badges you have. And seeing as how you have the most badges combined of all today's entrants, you will be going up against only one other person."

            "Oh. Okay. So… what's this competition for?"

            The attendant blinked. "You don't know what it's for?"

            Ash shook his head.

            "But you wanted to participate…?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Without even knowing what it's for?"

            Ash nodded.

            The attendant sweat-dropped. "I… see. Well this city is becoming famous for the rumors of the 'Moonlight pokemon', you have heard those rumors haven't you?"

            Ash nodded.

            "Right. Well, in honor of the all the attention the Mysterious Moonlight Pokemon is bringing us, the city has decided to put on a Pokemon Match and Contest. The winners of each division will receive a 'Moonlight Badge'. It is not a recognized badge in the League, but the bearers of such will get special treatment within the city at certain hotels and restaurants, as well as at the Pokemon Center. These bearers will also be able to roam the city at night without being subject to their age orientated curfews."

            "Wow! That sounds great! I can't wait to win!"

            "I'm sure you can't, but you will have to. Your official match is the last one of the day. We start with the least experienced and work our way up the levels, ensuring that all spectators and trainers alike will be subjected to a wonderful show all throughout the day. However, trainers are allowed to battle one another before and after their matches if they so choose. These extra battles do not count towards the official contest."

            "Sounds great. What time is my battle at?"

            "Roughly 9 pm. All children under the age of 16 have permission to stay out past curfew provided they stay within the Contest Area boundary or are on their way home or to the Pokemon Center."

            "Great! Thanks for the info. See you at nine!" Ash ran off to find Misty and Brock once more.

            "… What a strange child…"

******

            He flew over the rooftops, shielding himself from the prying eyes of those below. He only let them see him when he was out at night and the shadows did most of the work for him. He had only stayed in this city for as long as he had because of the problem with the trainers. Otherwise he would have already moved on to another town. He didn't really enjoy his time here. Insofar as any pokemon could enjoy themselves in city filled with humans who only cared about advancing their own lives and occasionally caring for a pokemon that needed their help.

            He didn't even like humans. They were notorious for taking what wasn't theirs to take and laying claims of domination over other like themselves as well as the pokemon that inhabited the world.

            All but one human. And possibly the two others he explored the land with.

            Ash Ketchum was different. Unlike the other humans he had encountered and even Ash's 'friends', the boy had something in him that was different. Something that made him willing to look past a pokemons' exterior and see the individual 'person' within. Something that made him willing to sacrifice himself for his pokemon and even for strange ones he had never met until such time as he was risking his life.

            ~Is that why I feel compelled to seek him out once more? Why I got his attention and spoke with him? Because he is willing to sacrifice himself so quickly? Or is it something else? I have often found myself thinking about him and his companions at the strangest of times. Before today, just last week… I thought of him and wondered what he would think of how I was dealing with the cruel, so-called trainers. As if his opinion truly mattered….~

 He looked down and saw that he had landed on a building above the latest Pokemon competition and found himself actively seeking out the boy's mind, like he had just an hour before.

            ~Why do I seek him out? Why do I feel drawn to… There he is. At one of the stands that sell the highly sweetened food favored by humans. What's this? Why is he upset?… Why do I feel angry that something has upset him?

            ~That boy to the left of him. He is familiar as well… He is one of Team Rockets' lackeys! Do they know I am here? No.

            ~The boy, James is only here so that his partner may try and win one of the special badges~

            He chuckled slightly, ~Haven't gotten decent food in weeks. Well, they won't be a problem… But that is not what has upset the boy. No it is the trainer he is now talking to. He hasn't even seen the Rocket lackey.~

******

            Ash growled under his breath then challenged the guy, "I say we battle right now! If I win you have to take your pokemon back to the center to be held for an abuse inspection."

            The guy laughed back, "Alright pipsqueak! You're on! If you win, I'll do that. IF you win. But if I win, you have to give me your most powerful pokemon. Deal?"

            Ash smirked and turned his hat backward, "Deal."

The crowd opened up a rough circle around the combatants and the brown haired boy yelled out, "Three on three. The first to have all his pokemon faint loses."

            Ash nodded.

            The boy threw out his first Poke-ball, "I choose you! Alabama!"

            "Go! Pikachu!"

******

He watched the battle, a strange feeling of worry gathering in his stomach as Ash's opponent took out Pikachu with minimal effort. The Alakazam was too strong for any of the Pokemon Ash had on him. Ash knew it too. What he didn't know was that the Alakazam was only fighting because it was bored. Its trainer wasn't even the one who raised it. He was just the trainer that it had been sold to because his original trainer had to get rid of him so some debt-collectors wouldn't take it away. The trainer he was with was supposed to sell the Alakazam back to him two months ago. The Alakazam didn't know that. All it knew was that it had spent way too much time in its Poke-ball and needed something to do. So it would fight.

Ash sent out Quilava. The fire pokemon faired better, but would still go down in the end.

For some reason, the observer could not allow Ash to loose this battle. It wasn't that Ash was in over his head, it was that he had been tricked into an unfair battle with the worst stakes possible. And Ash did not want to lose his best friend. The observer didn't want him to, either…

The Alakazam took out Quilava and a moment later the only thing moving on top of the building, was the wind.

******

            Ash gritted his teeth. The Alakazam had taken out two of his pokemon already and he didn't have a single pokemon that would do well against it. And its trainer wasn't even very good. The guy gave orders, but the Alakazam did what it wanted. Unfortunately for Ash, that meant it bombarded his pokemon with Psychic attacks. ~Aw, man… the only pokemon I have that might do even a bit of damage is Chicorita and even she'll end up going down… I guess I have no choice, though…~

            "That's right, you don't." The voice filled Ash's' mind again as the entire crowd let out a collective gasp. The pokemon's intense violet eyes locked with Ash's brown ones as it landed in the field in front of him, "Well? Aren't you going to announce me? That is the normal tradition, is it not?"

            Ash's' mouth worked for a moment before a huge grin spread across his face and he pulled out his Poke-Dex.

            The computerized voice searched its registry, but found no match for the pokemon before it, "Pokemon unknown. New entry being made. Start recording."

            Ash smiled never breaking eye contact, "New entry. Type: Psychic. Height: around seven-foot Weight: unknown at this time. Commonality: one of a kind, legendary." Ash's grin was the biggest he had ever had.

            "Name: 

"Mewtwo."


	4. By Moonlight

By Moonlight

A Pokemon Fanfic.

Written by RogueMoon

"…But in a far away city, stories are told of a mysterious pokemon who roams freely. But always, by moonlight." – Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns

Chapter Four: By Moonlight

            Ash shoved the Poke-Dex back in his pocket and broke the eye contact with Mewtwo. His attention focused back on the opposing trainer, who stood there with a puzzled look upon his face. The thoughts going through his head were most likely the same as the questions filtering through the crowd. Ash's grin was replaced by his battle smirk and he called out, "For my third pokemon, I choose Mewtwo!"

            Behind the black haired boy, Misty's jaw was grazing the ground as she fanned Brocks' face. The squinty-eyed one had fainted from shock just as Ash had started to record the new Poke-Dex entry.

            Ash's opponent crossed his arms, "I've never heard of this Pokemon! And I didn't see you throw out a poke-ball either. How do I know it's yours?"

            Ash rolled his eyes, "You haven't seen a lot of pokemon, obviously. And just 'cause I didn't throw out a poke-ball, doesn't mean he isn't mine."

            Mewtwo, who had started to study his opponent, jerked his head around and glared at the brown-haired trainer, letting him and the rest of the crowd hear his voice, "It is not your place to question who I choose to fight for, human. If you are so good as you think you are, thief, then tell Alakazam to battle, I grow more annoyed at you with every breath of air you waste."

            That shut up the trainer and most of the crowd. Although there were a couple of exceptions. Ash and Misty were having a hard time keeping from laughing outright. The two managed to keep it more to a silent body shake, with their mouths and eyes clamped tightly shut.

            When Ash was able to recover, the first thing he saw was the brown-haired trainer visibly fuming, "Hey pipsqueak! We going to do this or not?"

            Ash wiped a tear from his eye, "Hoooo….. You can have first move."

            "Your Pokemons' funeral. Alakazam! Swift attack!"

            The Alakazam ignored the boy and sent out its Psychic attack.

            Ash countered immediately, "Mewtwo! Reflect!"

            And though the self-proclaimed greatest trainer in the world disliked taking orders, he had gotten himself into this situation. So, for a moment his eyes glowed a bright blue and the air in front of him shimmered slightly. Alakazam's attack hit and turned right around, going full force for its originator.

            "Teleport then do it again!"

            "Mewtwo, Counter!"

            "Agility to dodge it! No!"

            "Yes! It's down! Ha!"

            "This isn't over yet! Go! Jolteon! Pin Missile Attack!'

            "Barrier!"

            "Quick Attack!"

            "Ha! It can't get through the barrier! Great! Mewtwo, Psychic!"

            "What?! No!  This isn't fair! Your Pokemon hasn't moved once since the start of battle!"

            "He doesn't have to move to do his attacks!"

            "Grr! Fine! Deal with this! I choose you! Umbreon!"

            "What?!"

            Mewtwo turned to Ash, curious about the boy's new found worry, "What is wrong?"

            "That's a Dark Type! They're immune to all Psychic attacks and have the advantage in battle!"

            Mewtwo tilted his head to one side and the air surrounding his left paw started to shimmer, "And who said that all I can do is Psychic attacks?"

            The opposing trainer shouted, "Hey pipsqueak! Stop talking to yourself and get ready to battle!"

            "I'm ready whenever you are! Mewtwo! Go!"

            And the strangest thing happened. The air near Mewtwo's left paw darkened and collensed into a large silver spoon. An odd sight to see indeed. A nearly seven foot humanoid purple pokemon, holding a giant spoon. The ultimate outward symbol of a Psychic Pokemon' power. Had Alakazam seen the size of Mewtwo's spoon, it would have retreated to it's poke-ball and refused to fight, no matter the consequences. It's own spoons were only a few inches long, and not nearly as shiny. 

The ultimate Psychic pokemon held his spoon loosely. And a second later was in the air above Umbreon holding his spoon like a bat, coming down fast for the strike. Umbreons' trainer didn't have time to give it an order, but the dark type wasn't stupid and barely dodged the blow in time. Mewtwo stopped himself before he hit the ground where Umbreon had been, a blue glow surrounding him. The same blue glow as his eyes were now.

"um…uh…Umbreon! Tackle!"

"Mewtwo, fly!"

The same time Umbreon hit the spot Mewtwo had been, said pokemon was in the clouds. The sight of him lost to those on the ground.

"Umbreon, get ready to dodge…"

Mewtwo teleported back to the ground, appearing behind the Dark type and swung his spoon. Umbreon was thrown forward by the hit, skidding along the ground to stop at his trainers' feet. The brown-haired boy glared angrily at Mewtwo who was slowly advancing on his opponent, and then glared down at his pokemon, "Get up you worthless thing! You're supposed to win this for me! Not get beat by some no account psychic type!" The boy kicked his Umbreon as it tried vainly to get up. The blow from it's own trainer knocking it out.

Mewtwo stopped in his tracks and his Spoon disappeared. The trainer was going in for another blow when he found himself floating about twenty feet off the ground. Mewtwo's voice once again entered the minds of those gathered, "Your Pokemon did everything you asked of it and this is how you repay her loyalty? Her trust? You are worthless and deserve to be treated the same as you treat the pokemon you claim as yours. Although this one is the only one you can truthfully say you caught 'fair and square'. Perhaps if you could feel what they feel, you would treat them differently…"

"Mewtwo stop! That isn't the right way!" Ash yelled from behind.

"It works."

"But it isn't right! And anyway, he lost the battle so he has to take his pokemon to the Center for…"

"The abuse inspection, I know. It's most assured that they will find him negligent and take his pokemon away. But what then? What will happen to the pokemon? They will either be put up for adoption or set free. The first guaranteeing they will have no control over their environment, and the second a fatal sentence for those who have never lived without a trainer. And what of Alakazam. He isn't even this boy's pokemon. The only reason this fool has him, is because his trainer thought he was going to get him back after he got his depts paid. He was supposed to return Alakazam two months ago. His Jolteon he won off a ten-year-old girl who had just gotten it for her birthday. She and her Jolteon had never fought before. This waste of air told her that real trainers put their pokemon up as the stakes of a match. What of them? Shouldn't they get a choice in their fate?"

"Of course they should!" Misty piped up from behind Ash. "And they will."

Ash nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah. I'll see to it myself that the Pokemon get to go wherever they want. And if they want to go back to their real trainers, I'll take them there myself. But frightening trainers and tying them up has got to stop Mewtwo."

Mewtwo swung his head around, his eyes two fields of bright blue and his mental voice barely a whisper, "Frightening them? All I've done is shared with them the feelings they instill in their own pokemon. And tying them up? I simply did to them what they threatened to do to their pokemon and some actually did do. The girl you saw earlier today strung her Hoothoot up like dirty piece of cloth for three day s without food because it failed to learn a  fighting move the first time it tried. I have done nothing to any of the trainers that they weren't willing to do themselves."

Ash lowered his head, "I know it's bad, but not everyone is like that. And there are ways to stop them without going to the extreme you have. That's what laws are for."

"Laws that have done nothing to help before now."

"But they will!" Officer Jennie joined in, "The City thanks you for bringing to its attention a problem left alone for far too long. But it would be for the better if you stopped your vigilante work. I'm assuming from the conversation, you've been doing this without your trainers' knowledge. Otherwise we'll have to take the young man into custody…"

"Today is the first day this boy has been my… 'trainer'…"

"Well, in that case… could you please put that young man down? I do need to take him into custody and re-confiscate his pokemon."

For a long moment, the crowd held it's breath as Mewtwo and Jennie locked eyes. A full minute went by before the boy was lowered to the ground. However, when Jennie went to cuff him, all of his poke-balls were missing. Mewtwo held his paw up, four red and white balls hovering over it, "I will see to these." He looked down at the unconscious umbreon, his eyes flashing intense blue for a second and then the pokemon turned into the red energy all pokemon did when being recalled to its poke-ball.

******

            Off at the other side of the competition grounds, a meowth standing erect had his arms crossed and was glaring at the man in front of him, "I can't believe you. You had a purrfect chance to capture Pikachu and you didn't take it?"

            James rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on a fist, "I told you already, I was busy trying to scam some money off a girl. If I hadn't you wouldn't have had the pastry you just downed."

            "That don't matter! Pikachu is our top priority! And if you think…"

            "Meowth! James! You won't believe it but the brat is here!"

            James and Meowth said as one, "We know."

            "Then what are we waiting for? We have to capture Pikachu!"

            James warily stood, dusting himself off, "How was your match, Jessie? Did you win the badge?"

            "Yes." The redhead dismissed the subject with a wave of her hand. "It was easy. All I had to go up against were some whiny brats that were easily defeated. Now, to get out of our disguises and into our uniforms. That way when we come back to use the badge, we won't be recognized!'

            "Good plan Jessie!"

            "Yeah, Meowth! I can't wait to use that badge! Free food, here Meowth comes!"

******

            Ash picked up Pikachu, the mouse still unconscious from it's battle, and turned to go to the Pokemon Center, "Hey, Mewtwo, I'm heading for the Center to get Pikachu seen to. Would you mind bringing that Guy's pokemon along for me?"

            Mewtwo didn't have a chance to answer as a plunger flew out of nowhere and latched onto Pikachu, and then pulled the electric mouse out of Ash's arms. "Wha? Pikachu!"

            Laughter rang out from nowhere.

            "Prepare for trouble!" Jessie's' voice came over the top of the crowd.

            "And make it double!" James' voice joined hers as their Meowth balloon came out from behind a nearby building.

            "To protect the world from devastation!"

            "To unite all people within our nation!"

            "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

            "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

            "Jessie!" The red head posed, one foot on the edge of the balloon basket.

            "James!" The man posed with his back to the majority of the crowd, looking over his shoulder and holding a rose.

            "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

            "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

            "Meowth! That's right!" the cat pokemon finished as he jumped onto the balloon with his prize held above his head. "Looky looky! We got Pikachu!"

            Jessie laughed, leaning over the edge of the basket, "And there's nothing you can do!"

            James waved some fans around for no apparent reason, "And Pikachu's out cold so no shocks this time!"

            Ash did what he normally did, yelled at them, "GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!"

            "Make us!" Meowth shot back, pulling down an eyelid and sticking his tongue out.

            Mewtwo sweat-dropped for the first time in his short, unnatural life, "This happens often?"

            Misty sighed, coming up next to the pokemon as Ash and Team Rocket continued to share insults, "Every day it seems like. But they're easy to get rid of. Usually Pikachu just shocks them... But since he's out of commission right now, Ash'll probably just get Bulbasaur to razor leaf the idiots."

            Mewtwo didn't respond. He didn't need to. But he did use his powers once more. With his power, he lifted Pikachu out of Meowths hands, settling the mouse down into Ash's arms. He then grabbed hold of Team Rocket's balloon and sent it flying off.

            In the distance could be heard, "Team Rocket's blasting off agaiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"

            Ash laughed happily, hugging Pikachu to his chest, "You're safe! Thanks Mewtwo!"

            Misty smiled at the pokemon, "That was really nice. You're not as scary as I've always thought you to be. You're actually really sweet." She put a hand on his shoulder, and pulled him down to her level as she stood up on tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Smiling again, she took off after Ash, who was already halfway to the Center.

            Mewtwo stayed still, staring after the two, the crowd around him giving him curious looks as they milled about waiting for the official battles to start again or for another trainer battle to happen.

 ~Sweet?~

Announcer: And so our Hero's journey continues. Will Ash win the Moonlight badge? And what of Mewtwo? Find out next time on~

"OH SHUT UP!" Jessie yells, pulling the announcer off screen.

James appears, "Please continue reading, this chapter will not end for a few more pages. The Author found herself having a lot of fun writing this. Enjoy!"

v

v

v

v

v

v

******

            Mewtwo walked slowly to the Pokemon center. It was his first time in the streets of the city, his first time viewing it as the Humans did, walking the pavement as the humans did. He got many a curious look from the city's inhabitants, human and pokemon alike. For many pokemon wandered free of their poke-balls, some were even wild. Though all those were bug type, common enough that most humans did not see any reason to capture them. He supposed he did make an odd sight, a large pokemon walking through the crowd being followed by four floating poke-balls.

            The buildings he had always known to be tall, but looking at them from this vantage added a strange feeling of …wonder, perhaps? to his being. He could smell things here that he hadn't noticed before. He could smell the stench of the humans, yes, but also the fleeting smells of nature that endured in the concrete forest. And as he neared the Pokemon Center, he could smell the various scents of those pokemon and their trainers that came through the city.

            The Center looked different from this vantage as well. From above it looked like a simple red dome with a few windows at semi regular intervals. But from the front it actually looked inviting. To Mewtwo's pokemon senses, it gently cooed "Come on in. You'll be fine. It's safe…" Perhaps that is why pokemon did not complain when they were taken there, but did when they were told they must leave. Many a thought had broken through his shields that screamed of not wanting to leave.

            Mewtwo stopped at the bottom of the steps and simply gazed at the Center's entrance. His appearance and lack of movement gathering the attention of those within its walls. Humans and pokemon looked out at him, curiosity written on their faces. Mewtwo slowly walked up the steps and stopped once more before the doors.

            The trainers and pokemon still stared at him, would he come in? Or was he just going to stay there staring? Nurse Joi broke the silence that had fallen and opened the door, bowing politely to him, "Hello and welcome. My name is Nurse Joi and I run this Pokemon Center. Would you care to come in? If there is anything I can do to help you or the other Pokemon with you, please let me know. Or if you would just like something to eat or drink, you are welcome to have what we can provide."

            Mewtwo looked at her smiling face for a long moment. Turning his attention back to the Center, he took a tentative step forward. Then another. Two moments later Nurse Joi was closing the door behind his tail and walking back to the counter, her smile never moving, "If you'll come right over here, I will get you in the register and then we can see to your fellow pokemon."

            Mewtwo went to the counter and lowered the poke-balls onto its surface.

            Joi started typing into her computer, "First off, I'll need your name and Pokemon type."

            "I am Mewtwo."

            "I'll take that as being both. Do you have a trainer?"

            A voice piped up from Mewtwo's right, "He's with me Nurse Joy!" Ash's head appeared from around a corner. "Just put him in under A. Ketchum, Pokemon Type Psychic Rare, leave out his name and species name for now and the pokemon he has with him are to be put under the Abuse inspection file. I asked him to bring them here for me 'cause I had my hands full with Pikachu."

            Joi smiled at the boy as he disappeared back around the corner, "Alright. Thank you. Okay Mewtwo, I'll need to take these pokemon to the back for the Police to do their inspection. Chansey! Please bring a tray to carry these to the back. Room 12 C."

            A chansey in nurse's clothes bounced out of the back carrying a silver tray, "Chansey!"

            Mewtwo looked at it and spoke to it alone, "Is that so?"

            "Chansey!"

            "Really?"

            "Chansey!"

            "We shall see…"

            "Chansey!" she said and turned to bounce back the way she came, the poke-balls balanced perfectly on the tray before her.

            Nurse Joi smiled and came back out from behind the counter, "If you'd like, you can wait here in the common room. There are plenty of couches and tables for everyone. Can I get you anything to drink? Would you like a snack?"

            "No."

            "Alright then. I'll be over here at the counter if you need me." Her smile never faltered.

            ~What is with her? Even the nurse Joy I enslaved was not this perky.~ Mewtwo thought to himself as he walked to a small booth in a shadowed corner. As shadowed a corner as one could get in such a well lighted room.

            He sat down, glaring at the small crowd, daring any of them to come near, when a small girl did just that. Her brother tried to stop her, but wasn't able to catch the back of her dress in time. She had short black hair, bright green eyes and the cutest little button nose. Mewtwo's glare became worse. "What?"

            "How do you do that?"

            "Do what?"

            She stuck a finger up one nostril and started to pick at her nose, "Talk wif-out talking."

            "You mean, how do I use my voice without moving my mouth?"

            She pulled her finger out of her nose and stuck it in her mouth, "Uh-huh."

            Mewtwo was thoroughly discussed. Ash came to his rescue, "He's a Psychic type pokemon. Almost all of them can do that with their trainers. Mewtwo just does it with everyone."

            The little girl turned her wide-eyed stare to the boy as he took her by the shoulders and turned her around, "Now why don't you go back to your family, kay? I'm sure you'll want to be there when your pokemon is brought back to you."

            "Okay, mister." She waved shyly at Mewtwo, "Bye. Bye."

            The purple one simply kept up his glare.

            Which was when Brock charged through the Center's doors and into the counter where he stopped to catch his breath. Nurse Joi looked down at him, "Can I help you?"

            Brock recovered immediately, "Well I think a nice romantic ride through the park in a carriage pulled by a Ponyta would really help us get to know each other."

            "Huh?"

"And perhaps afterwards a candlelit dinner for two at your house with some… Ow ow ow ow…Misty!"

Misty drug the boy away from the counter by his ear and over to the corner where Ash and Mewtwo sat. Ash directly across from the Pokemon who seemed to want nothing to do with any of them, but still had no inclination to leave. Brock's jaw dropped, "I thought it was just a dream…"

Ash laughed, "Brock, Misty, this is who I saw earlier. When we were at the crime scene."

Brock stayed frozen, Misty covered her mouth as she laughed, "Nope. Definitely not a bug pokemon. Guess I didn't have to worry. So how's Pikachu?"

Ash's whole mood changed, "Well, he's going to be fine, but both him and Quilava won't be able to battle again until tomorrow. So I'm going to have to get Prof. Oak to send me a couple others for my match but I just don't know who to ask for."

Misty thought for a moment, "How about one of your Toros? I'm sure one of them would love to get off the ranch and see you. Or maybe Muk? He's done a good job before and I know he would love to see you again."

"Don't remind me! Last thing I need is for him to smother me in an attempt to say hello!"

Misty laughed, "He just likes you is all. And he fights really well. He always does his best for you."

"Yeah, he does. So I guess that's decided, but who will I get to replace Quilava in the match. I think the rules said it was going to be a six on six…"

"Stop staring at me."

Misty and Ash both looked over at Mewtwo. Brock was still staring at the pokemon.

Ash was confused, "Brock, you've seen him before, what's so special about him now?"

Brock started and then yelled angrily at his friends, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S SO SPECIAL? He's quite possibly the rarest, most powerful pokemon alive and he's actually choosing to sit at a table with us and even fight for you!"

Ash blinked. Looked from Brock to Mewtwo, who was looking the other way, attempting to scare everyone else off with his glare, and doing a very good job of it, then scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah! Heh heh… Thanks Mewtwo, for winning the battle for me. Although I'm sure it was so you could punish that one trainer, I still appreciate it."

Mewtwo didn't turn around to look at the boy, but nodded his head slightly to one side.

Misty, who had been contemplating Ash's problem, decided to speak, "I know! You could barrow one of mine or Brock's pokemon! I know Togepi and Psyduck aren't the greatest, but my Starmie, Staryu and Poliwhirl are good fighters. As is my Seaking."

"Thanks Misty, but since there's no pond around here, I think a water pokemon might be a bad choice. Except maybe Poliwhirl. And I didn't see any tanks set up, I think they're just using the street and part of the park near there for the official battles."

"Oh… Well, maybe one of Brocks?"

Brock, hunched over in defeat, nodded his head, "If you want to barrow Zubat, Onix or Geodude, I'm fine with that. And Vulpix. Of course you'll have to ask them, it's their choice."

"Thanks Brock, I'll ask one of them depending on if I need to use all six in the battle."

The trio went on to talk about travel plans for the next day and what shopping had to be done. Mewtwo sat quietly, just listening to them, getting an occasional look from others who entered the Center. He didn't really know why he stayed there, but he did. Perhaps it was the strange feeling of not being totally out of place. He felt like he might actually… belong?

The hours passed and the group had dinner. The human called Brock made decent enough food that even Mewtwo ate some. Ash used the vid phone to check in with Prof. Oak and found Tracy attending the phones. The friends talked for a few minutes and Tracy sent over Muk who promptly smothered Ash with his hello.

Mewtwo watched in fascination. Surprised that anyone could be that happy to just see someone again. But also worried somewhat, for the emotions rolling off of Muk were similar to the ones he had felt when he realized that Ash was in the city, only his were not as strong. Not as… obvious, overpowering. ~Do I …feel for the boy? Is that why I sought him out earlier? Why I fought for him? Why I stay near him now when I really don't need to? When I most probably shouldn't?~

            And as he sat watching Ash and Muk laugh as they were reunited, Mewtwo felt a pang of emotion, so strong, he nearly let it show. He didn't know what to call it, for he had never felt it before, but it stabbed at him. Telling him he did have a heart. And for some reason, it hurt. Spending time with the boy and his friends, listening, watching them interact with each other, it was all affecting Mewtwo. Affecting him in ways that his months of isolated musing on the effects of emotions had not been able to think of. He felt both a strange belonging and a pointed feeling of being out of place. Felt them both at the same time. And all he could think to do was sit there and continue observing. Continue feeling.

******

The group groomed what pokemon they had on them (Psyduck wandered off and flirted with the wrong Elekid and ended up having to share a room with Pikachu and Quilava) and then readied themselves for Ash's match.

Ash had gotten himself worked up over it, as he always did, and was jumping around from one side of the street to another on the short walk to the contest grounds. Misty chided him for being so foolish and Brock chided Misty for chiding Ash. Mewtwo followed around five feet behind them, floating inches off the ground instead of walking. He had decided that the trio walked too much.

Ash and company arrived fifteen minutes before his match was scheduled to begin and they all, with the exception of Mewtwo, settled down to watch the match that was currently going. Ash getting far too excited over the battle.

Mewtwo stayed back, in the shadow of the nearest building, just watching. Normally he would be patrolling the city, now that night had fallen, but instead, he had stayed out during the day. The first time since leaving Purity Lake that he had stayed out all day, while the sun traced its path through the sky.

~Now is my time. The night is my realm. Like the moon that will soon rise, I too am a pale reflection of those who were born naturally. But also like the Moon, I can sometimes come out during the day and suffer no ill consequences. Today has proved that. But I can no longer stay here, in this city. For it is time that I move on. Move on and look at the world around me like I have not before. Your presence let me do that today, Ash. Always with your presence to I learn something new. 

~What is it about you that does that? Is it because …you… are like the Sun? Is that why I felt that way when your Muk and you were reunited. Because he could bask in your light and I… I cannot? Not yet… Perhaps. 

~When the Moon is able to travel the sky with the Sun, I too will return and seek you out. Perhaps by then I will have learned more about my heart…~

Mewtwo floated up, over the buildings, over the clouds, his eyes never leaving Ash's form.

The sky cleared, the clouds disappearing, letting the rising moon shine down on the lighted streets below, where Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and his two friends celebrated his newly won Moonlight Badge.

~…And I will be worthy enough… to be in yours…~

v

v

v

v

v

Now you can review.

^.^V


End file.
